


Nicest Thing

by niallees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallees/pseuds/niallees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él es lo mejor y lo peor en la vida de Niall. Y él quiere ser algo más. Desea que sea diferente. Se odia a sí mismo porque no lo es.</p><p>Pero él no puede cambiarlo. No lo cambiará.</p><p>Y eso es probablemente lo que más duele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nicest Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688165) by [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo). 



> Gracias a mi eterna cómplice por no rendirse nunca conmigo.

_all i know... is you're the nicest thing._

 

Es difícil ser el segundo.

Tener a esa persona a la que él ama más que a su vida y que solo lo trate como si fuera  lo mejor cuando todos los demás han desaparecido. Es difícil cuando él quiere alcanzarlo, tocarlo y tomarlo pero no puede. Él no puede porque no es querido, no es necesitado y cuando él _es_ necesitado ni siquiera tiene el derecho porque es el turno de _él_ de tomar todo lo que pueda de Niall.

Él es lo mejor y lo peor en la vida de Niall. Y él quiere ser algo más. Desea que sea diferente. Se odia así mismo porque no lo es.

Pero él no puede cambiarlo. No lo cambiará.

Y eso es probablemente lo que más duele.

**. 1 .**

Esto es bueno. Desayunar con Harry la mañana siguiente, vistiendo un par de pantalones viejos de chándal propiedad de Harry, con él a su lado mientras se deslizaba en su teléfono. Es agradable. Es tranquilo aparte del sonido del tic-tac. Un ridículo y hipster búho colgado en la pared junto a la ventana que da al pequeño jardín de Harry. La luz de la mañana hace que todo parezca blanco y nuevo. Sus estúpidas y pequeñas macetas color terracota de hierbas  sobre el alféizar solo se suman a toda la escena para verse como una foto sacada directamente del libro de recetas de Jamie Oliver. No es como si  Harry tuviera alguno de ellos, todo es Nigella y algunas otras viejas cosas que ha encontrado en tiendas de segunda mano y una gran biblia de algo que Louis le envió desde el viaje que él y Liam hicieron a Australia.

Es tranquilo y es agradable sentarse aquí y que el codo de Harry golpee el suyo cuando él levanta su taza de té. Es agradable sentarse aquí y ser capaz de inclinar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry una vez que ha terminado su tostada y no hay nada más que hacer que estar quieto. Harry eleva su brazo y Niall se acurruca por debajo de el cerrando los ojos y respirando el cálido aroma de la camisa y la piel de Harry mientras acaricia su cuello. Es bueno que suspira feliz y Harry inclina la cabeza hacia un lado rozando sus rizos contra la cabeza de Niall. Debería de ser suficiente.

Debería de ser suficiente que Harry lo deje quedarse y que no encuentre alguna excusa para echarlo como usualmente lo hace cuando Niall pasa la noche en la cama de Harry. Debería de ser suficiente y tomar esto como si fuera normal. Como cada día. Pero no lo es.

—Esto es bueno —dice, y él sabe que no debería haber dicho nada porque ya puede sentir a Harry alejándose.

Harry asiente y se desplaza un poco, pero todavía no se ha movido completamente fuera del alcance de Niall. Dándole una estúpida esperanza.

—Harry, ¿alguna vez piensas que podríam... —empieza pero Harry ya se ha levantado y ha empujado a Niall de nuevo en su silla y él está llevando el plato de Niall al fregadero.

Niall odia el dolor que eso deja en el pecho. Harry está a solo unos pasos de distancia y se siente como una distancia enorme entre ellos. Harry le da la espalda lavando los platos por mucho más tiempo de lo necesario. El plato estaba casi limpio cuando se sentó frente a Niall.

—No lo hagas, Niall —dice Harry con un tono cansado—. ¿Vas a ducharte antes de irte? —le pregunta Harry, neutral y sin ningún tipo de amabilidad.

Niall traga el dolor que forma un bulto grande en su garganta, un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho y se las arregla para responder.

—No.

Harry asiente y tiene su teléfono en la mano una vez más, el zumbido de un texto o algo llega cuando pasa por detrás de Niall sin ni siquiera levantar la vista. —No olvides cerrar la puerta al salir.

Niall escucha los pasos de Harry desapareciendo por el pasillo y odia haber abierto la boca. Él sabe las reglas. Los puntos no dichos que resumen su no tan relación con Harry. No hablar después de los hechos. No mencionar sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Solo amigos que follan y nada más.

Harry no es para las relaciones. La vida es demasiado corta, ¿quién sabe cuando alguien pueda tener tu interés y por qué privarte de algo que podría ser tan increíble?  Así que ¿por qué no hacer lo que podía cuando podía y ser feliz con eso? Harry está lleno de buenas intenciones. De buenas ideas y Niall estaba de acuerdo. Al principio.

Pero eso fue antes de que un puñado de veces durante semanas se convirtieran en meses y ahora han pasado dos años y nadie sabe.

Todavía. Se levanta y agarra sus llaves de la mesa de café donde las dejó cuando llegó a 'ver el partido'. Entonces el fútbol había terminado y Derby había perdido y la ropa de Niall estaba por el suelo y los rizos de Harry eran suaves contra los muslos de Niall. Recoge sus cosas, mete sus pies en sus Supra y cierra la puerta al salir.

Es la única cosa que Harry le había pedido.

**. 2 .**

Es temprano en el día pero Niall sabe que Liam está trabajando en el bar y es Jueves y Niall no tiene otros planes así que va con Liam. Está prácticamente vacío y Niall agarra un taburete en la parte posterior de la barra y Liam le sirve su cerveza favorita con una sonrisa. Hablan de esto y lo otro y Niall se encuentra en el medio de la historia sobre un concierto al que fue con Harry cuando nota el aspecto contraído en el rostro de Liam.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta, porque Liam es generalmente un amigo feliz. Todo sonrisas y ojos arrugados por la risa y corazones en sus ojos cuando Louis está alrededor.

—Nada —se encoge de hombros y Niall no va a dejar las cosas así.

—Liam.

Liam suspira y se frota el pelo que está creciendo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Él lo cortó cuando Louis y él fueron a Australia a surfear pero eso fue hace unos meses y finalmente está empezando a crecer.

—Harry estuvo aquí con alguien anoche.

—¿Y? —Niall se obliga a responder, rechinando los dientes por algo que no debía de preocuparse. Harry no es nada de él, después de todo.

—Y otro antes de ese.

Niall se encoge de hombros y mira sin atención el anillo de humedad que su vaso de cerveza está dejando en el pequeño porta vaso de cartón.

—Y ese compañero de radio. No parecía nada de 'compañero' cuando los vi enrollarse en la esquina.

Niall levanta el vaso por hacer algo y lo derrama. —Bien por Haz, ¿puedo tener otro, Li? —pregunta sin levantar la vista. Sin mirar a los ojos marrones de Liam que un basset hound podría envidiarle cuando se trata de la mirada de perrito triste. No puede reconocer lo que las confesiones de Liam están haciéndole a sus entrañas.

Amigo. Eso es todo lo que él es de Harry. Ningún reclamo ante lo que Harry haga. No hay derecho a que duela como lo hace cuando oye acerca de las últimas conquistas de Harry.

—Niall —Liam inicia de nuevo y se siente como compasión y preocupación.

—Está bien, Li. Nosotros solo somos.... Y Niall lo deja ahí porque ¿ellos qué? Son un secreto que Niall ha mantenido por mucho tiempo. Una adicción que no puede dejar porque es Harry y él es tan...

—Zayn preguntó por ti.

Es un cambio tan repentino de sujeto que Niall entonces levanta la vista, y Liam lo mira como si él entendiera a qué se refiere con esas cuatro crípticas palabras.

—¿Lo hizo?

Liam asiente. —Siempre pregunta por ti cuando no estás. Siempre quiere saber cómo estás, lo que estás haciendo.

—Él trabaja con Harry, podría preguntarle.

Liam frunce el ceño. —Harry es un modelo y Zayn es uno de los muchos que toman llamadas en esa oficina para la que Harry trabaja —se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que se ha ido por la tangente, que era lo que Niall estaba esperado y sacude su cabeza—. Zayn _siempre_ pregunta por ti, Niall. Harry apenas menciona tu nombre.

—Correcto —dice Niall porque hay un nudo en su garganta. Lo que hace que sea difícil de tragar y hablar.

 _—Niall —_ Liam insiste y Niall se levanta y sale de su asiento tirando dinero en el mostrador y diciéndole a Liam que salude a Louis de su parte y camina fuera de la barra, con Liam llamando su nombre a su espalda.

Él pone la capucha sobre su cabeza, mete las manos en los bolsillos de su jersey y sale a la calle. Su mente está llena de lo que Liam dijo. Las razones por las que Zayn pregunta por él no son nada nuevo para Niall. Él ha visto a Zayn mirándolo. Sabe que Zayn podría querer algo pero Niall no tiene nada para dar. No mientras su corazón esté en las manos ignorantes de Harry.

**. 3 .**

Niall realmente nunca se preocupaba por su forma de vestir.

No era realmente un factor tan importante cuando vivía  en su pequeño pueblo en Irlanda. Eran gorras para proteger su rostro del sol, zapatos con los que podía correr y ropa casual. No había cambiado mucho desde que llegó a Londres para ir a la universidad y permanecer por una multitud de razones (o solo una). Todavía lleva sus gorras pero ahora son un poco mejor, un poco más nuevas y casi nunca se desgastan. Sus zapatos están a la moda, ayuda que su amigo Justin trabaje en la tienda de la marca que Niall ama (que Harry mencionó) por lo que recibe descuento. Todavía lleva ropa casual —pero a veces es vintage— no esa que él poseía desde _siempre_.

Es el cumpleaños de Harry y lo está celebrando en un club de moda en el este de Londres y todos sus amigos hipster y semi-famosos estarán ahí y le pidió a Niall que fuera. Bueno, no exactamente. Niall estaba allí cuando Harry llegó al bar en que Liam trabaja y Niall y Louis estaban bebiendo esperando a Zayn para que pasara por ellos y los llevara a casa. Que Louis fuera era un hecho —él conocía a Harry desde hacía tiempo— fue su mejor amigo y luego Liam llegó y después de eso nadie supo realmente lo que pasó, pero ahora no eran tan cercanos. Liam iría porque Louis lo haría ir y Zayn trabajaba con Harry por lo que estaría allí también. Fue solo Niall el que fue dejado de lado. Niall había conocido a Louis en una fiesta en la primera semana en la universidad y después conoció a Harry.

Niall, quien trabajó duro por su dinero. Días en la pequeña tienda de música en la que llegó a perder tiempo con guitarras y con soñar en ser dueño de una Fender sin tener que mendigar a su jefe que la pusiera en oferta para poder pagarla. Noches donde llenó los estantes de Tesco o de vez en cuando ayudando a Liam un rato en el bar. Niall que solo tenía un segundo empleo para poder estar a la altura de esos amigos que no tenían que preocuparse acerca de gastar. Amigos que tenían cuentas bancarias gracias a sus padres o abuelos que trabajaron durante toda su vida. O Harry, quien solo miraba a una cámara y sonreía o hacía pucheros y ganaba cientos de libras en una hora y más aún cuando caminaba en línea recta y giraba al final.

Niall pasa días averiguando qué ponerse para la noche especial de Harry. Le pregunta a Zayn y Zayn rueda los ojos y le dice que va a lucir bien en lo que sea. No es la respuesta que quiere. Él no quiere avergonzar a Harry —no delante de sus amigos—, que son DJs de Radio One y socialités, que son famosos por sus padres y presentadores de televisión y una multitud de parásitos que visten ropa que los hacen parecer estrellas. Sin ningún esfuerzo. Al igual que Harry.

Louis finalmente lo ayuda. Le encuentra cosas que no están fuera de su rango de precio y que todavía lo hace sentir cómodo. Aparte de la camisa. El cuello es demasiado rígido y sus brazos sienten una especie de claustrofobia por tener abrochado el botón de su muñeca. Busca a Harry una vez que ha pasado la seguridad frontal. Paul lo ha visto un centenar de veces, pero _todavía_ quiere mirar la identificación de Niall. Él lo encuentra y está a punto de saludarlo cuando la cara de Harry se ilumina. Sus hoyuelos son profundos, la sonrisa es amplia y Niall puede ver  en sus ojos verdes lo feliz que es Harry. Una sonrisa ilumina la cara de Niall y Harry se acerca y luego pasa por delante de él, con los brazos extendidos y él está abrazando a Louis y la mirada de Liam se apaga pero se las arregla para sonreír.

—¡Mi chico favorito está aquí! —dice Harry en voz alta arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol que ha estado consumiendo desde antes de llegar aquí. Él se aleja un poco y Louis también está sonriendo. Sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Liam parpadea rápidamente, con sus labios temblando un poco.

—Amo esa sonrisa —dice Harry rozando su pulgar en la mejilla de Louis y ellos se están mirando el uno al otro de una manera que no debe doler tanto como lo hace. Es como un cuchillo en el pecho de Niall y ni siquiera tiene _algo_ con Harry, no como Louis con Liam. Si a Niall le duele así, esa bola de dolor que pesa mucho en su estómago. Entonces ¿cómo se sentirá Liam?

Harry mira hacia atrás y parpadea —como si apenas estuviera notando que los otros están allí—,  entonces tiene un brazo alrededor de Liam y estrecha el hombro de Zayn y luego mira por encima a Niall con las cejas levantadas. Es casi como si estuviera sorprendido de verlo. Él le _pidió_ que viniera.

—Te ves bien, Nialler. Es todo lo que dice antes de alejarse y la única razón por la que Niall no da la vuelta y camina de regreso a casa es la mano de Zayn apretando firmemente.

—Vamos a tomar un copa, ¿sí? —la voz de Zayn es suave al oído de Niall y asiente. Permite que Zayn lo lleve adentro y bebe y observa como Harry se mueve por el lugar. Besa chicas y chicos y cuando la fiesta está por terminar y ya no hay mucha gente se encuentra con los ojos de Niall y él mueve la cabeza hacia la puerta. Niall ha estado en esta situación bastantes veces antes de saber lo que eso significa. Él mueve su cabeza en respuesta, termina su bebida y es solo cuando la mano de Zayn está en su codo que se detiene. Los ojos oscuros de Zayn son anchos y lo cuestionan, la preocupación atraviesa las líneas de su frente.

—Quédate —dice Zayn, y Niall solo sacude la cabeza, abraza a su amigo lo más que puede al estar Zayn sentado y él de pie.

—Tengo que irme. Es todo lo que dice y está fuera de la puerta para conseguir un taxi que lo lleve a la casa de Harry. Espera en el frío, sabiendo que no será durante demasiado tiempo y que Harry va a estar aquí y que va a calentar sus congelados dedos en el caliente cuerpo de Harry y no habrá ningún problema. Valdrá la pena todo lo que pasó antes.

**. 4 .**

Harry ha estado fuera la mayor parte del verano en una sesión de fotos en un lugar tropical.

Niall apenas ha _parado_.

Trabaja. Toma turnos extras y se dice a sí mismo que es para que pueda comprar esa nueva Fender que Dan tiene en la tienda. Le suplica a Liam por horas en el bar y trabaja y trabaja pero todavía se encuentra despierto en la cama sin poder dormir. A veces se olvida de comer (todo el tiempo) y casi se desmaya mientras pone latas de frijoles en los estantes por lo que su jefe lo envía a casa con un montón de vegetales raros que Niall tira una vez que está fuera. Se siente como una mierda. No puede comer, no puede beber porque su garganta se siente como si tuviera un gato ahí dentro y rascara la piel hasta dejar la carne expuesta. Está enfermo y es una mierda porque tiene un departamento vacío y está solo.

Le envía un mensaje a Harry: _Odio estar enfermo_ _:( :(_ pero no obtiene nada a cambio.

No obtiene nada de nuevo las últimas tres veces que envía un mensaje o la única vez que llama. Niall se niega a mirarse necesitado.

Camina hacia la sala de estar, se acurruca en el sofá con su edredón y prende la tele antes de darse cuenta que no tiene pañuelos de papel. Hace un viaje lento de regreso a su cuarto de baño para tomar un rollo y luego se desploma en el sofá, temblando de frío y sudando al mismo tiempo. Se las arregla para enviar dos mensajes, a Dan y Simon en el bar para decirle que está mal y que no irá. Entonces, se desliza hacia abajo en su edredón, lo último que recuerda es que deja caer su teléfono al suelo.

Sueña con una mano fría sobre su frente y con palabras suaves mientras toma un sorbo de agua a través de una pajilla y le duele la garganta, pero se siente bien de todos modos. Sueña con los ojos verdes de Harry y la sonrisa de Harry y se dice a sí mismo que es la fiebre porque Harry no puede estar aquí. Harry se ha ido.

Horas o minutos después llega a él el sonido de alguien desplazándose en su cocina. El departamento de Niall es tan pequeño que no hay mucho espacio entre la puerta principal, la cocina, la mesa del comedor y el sofá. Lo único que marca la diferencia entre una habitación y otra es el vinilo en el área de la cocina que parece que el patrón a cuadros se duplicará en una especie de era de Happy Days.

—¿Hola? —dice en voz alta, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

—¿Estás despierto otra vez?

—¿Zayn? —vuelve a preguntar porque no es a quien él esperaba. No es que hubiera esperado a nadie. O a _alguien_ en particular.

Zayn aparece frente a él con un tazón de algo humeante y oliendo como a un manojo de hierbas y especias que hacen que Niall piense en calidez y confort. Zayn sonríe tímidamente, vacilante y sostiene la taza a Niall.

—¿Crees que puedes sentarte y comer por ti mismo esta vez?

—¿Esta vez? —pregunta Niall a cambio, arrastrando su cuerpo erguido con la espalda apoyada en el brazo del sofá, aplastando su columna vertebral sobre un cojín.

Zayn debió de ver su expresión de fastidio porque deja la taza sobre la mesa de centro y empuja el hombro de Niall lo suficiente para acomodar el cojín en cuestión. Niall se recuesta cuando Zayn le da un empujón y él sonríe en señal de agradecimiento.

—Te ves mucho mejor, tus ojos están más claros que antes —dice Zayn, su mano se siente fría en la mejilla de Niall lo que significa que todavía tienen un poco de fiebre—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Niall traga y le duele, pero no tanto como antes de desmayarse y le dice eso a Zayn. Le da un resumen de lo que siente, que en realidad es horrible. Un poco de dolor de cabeza y sus ojos arenosos y secos y su nariz definitivamente bloqueada, que es probablemente una buena señal teniendo en cuenta que estaba funcionando como un grifo antes de irse a dormir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —le pregunta cuando Zayn se arrodilla junto a él, con la mano en la frente de Niall.

—Mucho, tres días y un poco más —murmura Zayn, tomando un termómetro que saca de _algún_ lugar para ponerlo bajo la lengua de Niall.

Zayn está muy cerca y está mirando a Niall con esos grandes ojos llenos de preocupación. Niall no puede dejar de mirarlo. Observa los rasgos angulosos de Zayn. Los pómulos, los labios rojos y luego sus ojos. Niall se queda mirando las pestañas de Zayn, tan oscuras y espesas que es imposible no hacerlo. No es como si Niall no hubiera notado antes a Zayn. Él trabaja para una agencia de modelos en el lado equivocado, de verdad. Pero le gusta lo que hace, organiza a la gente guapa, diseña el sitio web y ayuda con otras cosas cuando los demás no están. Fotografía a los que apenas conoce mientras sigue su camino hacia donde quiere estar, que es tomar fotos de Harry que no sea en fiestas y demás lugares.

—Eres muy bonito —dice Niall con el plástico en la boca, toma nota de la mancha de color rosa en las mejillas de Zayn. Zayn agarra el termómetro, se aleja pero Niall pone una mano en su muñeca, deteniendo su movimiento una vez que el plástico está fuera de su boca—. Quiero decir, gracias, por...

Tartamudea pero Zayn se encoge de hombros, y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa que se atasca en sus labios cuando los muerde. —Estás enfermo —dice como si eso sea razón suficiente para venir y hacer sopa para Niall.

—¿Acaso Harry te dijo que lo estaba? —pregunta Niall cuando Zayn no se ha movido aparte de poner el termómetro en el bolsillo y Niall no ha dejado que se vaya y el silencio se está volviendo incómodo.

Zayn tira del agarre de Niall y se levanta. —Simon le dijo a Liam y Liam tenía una llave extra —responde y hay un cambio en su tono que Niall no puede dejar de notar—. En vista de que estás despierto correctamente, voy a irme. Hay más sopa en la estufa y hay comida real en tu refrigerador y despensa. No tienes que regresar al trabajo por unos días. Le diré a Liam que venga después, quizá Louis si termina en la estación a tiempo.

Zayn dice todo esto cuando está recogiendo su abrigo, cartera y llaves y está retrocediendo hacia la puerta, evitando los ojos de Niall como si fuera la peste y Niall no tiene idea de lo que hizo mal.

—Adiós —es lo último que Zayn dice antes de cerrar la puerta y Niall se queda solo con un plato humeante de sopa y estornuda, preguntándose qué pasó cuando estuvo demasiado enfermo para darse cuenta.

**. 5 .**

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Niall susurra en su oído, inclinado cerca de donde la cabeza de Harry descansa en su regazo, las yemas de los dedos de Niall siguen moviéndose por el circuito que ha trazado a través de los rizos de Harry. Ahora son un poco más cortos, se había tenido que cortar el pelo para una sesión en las Bahamas y por eso también su piel está dorada y bronceada. Niall no puede dejar de tocarlo ahora que están solos—. Llevabas la misma camisa que tienes hoy cuando nos conocimos. Tenías es pantalón negro, ese que tiraste cuando le hiciste un agujero en el trasero cuando brincamos la valla aquella vez que fuimos al bungalow y un toro nos persiguió.

Harry hace un ruido que podría ser un sí o un no o solo podría ser que está durmiendo. Niall no se detiene, solo continúa, porque la cabeza de Harry está en su regazo y Harry rara vez se duerme antes de que hagan cualquier cosa cuando Niall viene a su departamento. Ni siquiera se habían besado antes de que Harry estuviera deslizándose en su sofá de cuero italiano, dejando caer la cabeza en el regazo de Niall, con sus dedos agarrando la rodilla de Niall. Niall había empezado a jugar con su cabello en algún momento cuando David Attenborough comenzó a hablar de África y cuando el primer corte comercial apareció Harry estaba parpadeando lentamente y Niall estaba callado, viendo como Harry caía dormido.

Se siente seguro hablar con Harry ahora. Sabiendo que Harry está a punto de llegar a dormir plácidamente, pero todavía no lo hace. Probablemente puede oír a Niall hablar de la primera vez que se conocieron, la ropa que Harry llevaba puesta y la forma en que Harry _miró_ a Niall que hizo que su corazón se detuviera y luego que acelerara y   _oh_. Es como si Niall finalmente hubiera sido testigo de lo que había escuchado hablar en las estúpidas novelas románticas y observar lo que la gente hacía en las películas cuando tenían un final feliz. Harry realmente no está escuchando, así que Niall puede decir todas las cosas que quiere y no esperar una respuesta o que Harry encuentre una excusa para irse.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes recordar lo que llevaba puesto. Como mi cabello no era rubio ese día porque lo había tenido que cortar por lo que las puntas solo eran blancas. Tú fuiste la cosa más linda que vi. Incluso ahora con tu baba en mi pantalón y con tus estúpidos calcetines sin combinar. Significas mucho para mi Harry y nunca..  —Niall suspira porque es inútil y es difícil hablar con Harry incluso cuando sabe que él no está escuchando.

—Me gustaría que nos dejaras tratar. Desearía... —hace una pausa y mira como uno de los rizos de Harry cae desde donde ha estado cepillándolos—. Solo deseo que me ames como yo te amo.

Harry resopla y se sacude un poco cuando el silencio de la casa es interrumpido por un bramido de un elefante en la pantalla. Se lame los labios y el corazón de Niall está acelerado. Se sienta un poco y mueve el cuerpo de Niall hacia atrás mientras parpadea lentamente, abre los ojos para ver el programa a través de sus negras pestañas.

—¿Me quedé dormido sobre ti? —Harry le pregunta y el sitio en el pecho de Niall que usualmente duele porque él y Harry no tienen nada, envía punzadas de dolor por sus venas, torciendo las entrañas de Niall.

Sacude unos rizos de la frente de Harry y los esconde detrás de su oreja. —Un poco.

Las mejillas de Harry están rosas y él agarra la mano de Niall donde todavía está empujando los rizos. Niall se pone rígido, pensando que esta es la parte en la que Harry le dice que se vaya o lo que sea que termine con este tierno momento que están teniendo porque Harry no hace eso. Entonces, es una sorpresa cuando los labios de Harry se posan en el centro de la mano de Niall.

—Gracias —dice Harry, su voz es ronca debido al sueño y Niall la ha escuchado antes, cuando Harry lo toma profundamente y Niall folla su garganta. Es una voz con la que quiere despertar por las mañana. Pero Harry no lo deja.

Niall se encoge de hombros y es todo lo que puede hacer para retener las lágrimas que pican sus ojos por todo lo que antes dijo y por lo único que nunca obtendrá a cambio.

Harry se mueve más, tirando de la mano de Niall hasta que también Niall tiene que moverse dejando su cuerpo detrás de Harry. Él presiona su cara contra el cabello de Harry cuando Harry suelta su mano, moviéndola hacia su cadera. El cabello de Harry es tan áspero que él no puede notar las lágrimas que caen sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Niall solloza en silencio mientras Harry respira y el sonido de los pájaros de África llena el aire entre ellos.

**. 6 .**

Él sabe que es estúpido, pero lo hace de todos modos. Él no sabe si es el lugar adecuado para ir (probablemente no) pero termina en la puerta de Harry y está lloviendo y _caminó_ así que está temblando de frío. Mete las manos bajo sus brazos después de pulsar el timbre de la puerta y escucha dos voces murmurando antes de que Harry abra la puerta.

Harry abre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la risa todavía cuelga en el aire cuando se detiene, viendo la encorvada forma de Niall en el escalón.

—¿Niall? —él dice y hay esta pregunta en la forma en que dice el nombre de Niall. No la pregunta de ¿por qué estás aquí?, se siente más como un ¿quién eres?

Niall presiona hacia adelante, nunca ha sido un ser agresivo con Harry, pero lo _necesita_. Necesita a Harry en este momento con todo lo que _duele_. Está llorando de nuevo. Tal vez no se hubiera detenido, pero lo hace porque Harry está pasando un pulgar por su mejilla y preguntando qué está mal.

—Mi mamá —dice Niall, con su acento grueso y fuerte como cuando está cansado o en este caso, que siente que está muriendo—, el corazón de mi mamá. —Es todo lo que puede decir antes de caer sobre Harry esperando que él pueda hacer que las cosas mejoren.

Las manos de Harry son cálidas en su espalda, dándole palmaditas sobre el material empapado de la sudadera con capucha gris, pero no es suficiente. No es nada comparado a cómo Niall está sobre el pecho de Harry. Puños apretados en la fina tela tirando de él para aferrarse a Harry deseando enterrarse allí. Quiere la calidez de Harry y quiere las manos de Harry en su cuerpo para que pueda olvidar. Tiene que olvidar una llamada telefónica, olvidarse de una voz que no conocía y olvidar palabras como 'ataque al corazón'  y 'repentino' y 'lo siento'.

—Vamos, Niall —dice Harry, empujándolo hacia atrás y Niall está devastado, todas las cosas que no se dejaba sentir hasta que supo que estaba en los brazos de Harry  salieron con toda su fuerza. Está llorando, la pena se clava en sus huesos cuando cae al suelo y no puede _respirar_ por las lágrimas.

—Niall, _Nialler —_ Harry lo llama pero Niall no puede hacer nada más que sacudir la cabeza y agarrarse de los tobillos de Harry.

—¡Zayn! —niall escucha, Harry está inclinándose y Niall no puede dejarlo ir. No puede porque _necesita_ sentir que Harry está aquí, pero Harry no está.

Se ha ido y Niall siente un puñetazo en el pecho y es Zayn quién se agacha junto a él. Zayn quien cepilla el pelo de Niall de la frente y acapara las manos de Niall para meterlas entre las suyas. Zayn quien se acuesta en el suelo en la entrada de la casa de Harry y Zayn quien tira y tira hasta que Niall se acurruca en su abrazo. Los brazos de Zayn están apretados alrededor del pecho de Niall, abrazandolo mientras Niall se desmorona.

Y duele más. Duele que está en la casa de Harry y es Zayn quien lo consuela. Que Harry está aquí en alguna parte pero no puede estar _aquí_ para Niall. Niall llora y llora porque su madre se ha ido y no la había visto en más de un año y nunca va a llegar a oírla reír de nuevo. Nunca va a ver su sonrisa cuando él le hable de Harry y nunca va a verla fruncir el ceño cuando le diga que no es nada serio. No como él _quisiera_. Y no lo será. Pero Niall nunca ha sido de los que hacen las cosas a la ligera o renunciar cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Así que se aferra a Zayn durante la noche. Deja que Zayn lo guíe a una cama que Niall sabe que es la habitación de invitados, ya que no huele a Harry. Deja que Zayn lo abrace mientras duerme y deja que Zayn susurre palabras de consuelo en la piel de su cuello, aunque no sea Harry. Harry nunca ha sido bueno con las emociones. Se encerró durante una semana cuando su abuelo murió y no vio a nadie, ni siquiera a Louis o a su madre.

Él sabe que Zayn está despierto detrás de él cuando finalmente abre los hinchados ojos por el llanto, y por el sol que brilla demasiado fuerte a través de la brecha en las cortinas cerradas.

—Leí el mensaje de tu hermano, lo siento mucho, Niall —dice Zayn, sus labios presionan la nunca de Niall y Niall aprieta los ojos. Desea no pensar en por qué Zayn le esta diciendo esto.

Se quedan ahí en silencio y el agarre de Zayn no disminuye y es cálido. Él se siente cálido y además no trae la ropa con la que se durmió la última noche. Ahora trae una camisa que es más grande, pero el pantalón todavía encaja así que tiene que ser suyo. Deja caer su cabeza, la punta de su nariz se inmersa en el cuello y huele a Harry y eso le produce un dolor en el pecho.

Suspira y él puede sentir que Zayn lo mantiene más ajustado.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿Por qué con él? —susurra Zayn y Niall no está seguro si quiere escuchar o responder.

Cepilla sus dientes con la punta de la lengua, el sabor de su boca es horrible después de haberla dejado abierta por una noche completa. —Él fue en la primera persona en quien pensé.

—Pero sabes como es. No le importa lo emocional. Él no es así.

—Me dejó entrar ¿no? —Niall dice en tono agudo y mordaz cuando siente las palabras de Zayn —pura verdad que no le gusta pensar—.

—Te dejó entrar y te dejó allí —Zayn dice y suena más frío que antes—. "ejó que yo te consolara como yo siempre...

—¿Siempre que? —dice Niall, saliendo del agarre de Zayn para sentarse, frotando su pelo en donde puede sentir pinchazos en diferentes direcciones. Zayn no tiene idea o tiene mucha idea y no. No es lo que Niall necesita escuchar ahora mismo.

—No importa —dice Zayn, rodando sobre su espalda y cerrando los ojos.

—Sí lo hace, ¿por qué dirías algo así si no importara?

—Porque... —Zayn inicia y se detiene y también está sentado mirando a Niall con sus amplios ojos ámbar y Niall se sorprende por la claridad de su mirada—. Porque es lo que siempre hago. Veo por ti cada vez que él te aleja y tú sigues volviendo a él a pesar de que no te quiere, que no te ama de la manera...

—Que tú lo haces —termina Niall porque es lo que Liam ha insinuado y es lo que él ha ignorado. Los toques de Zayn o la manera en que Zayn lo mira cuando están ellos solos y están haciendo algo normal como desayunando un jueves porque es el único día en que ambos tienen libre.

—¡Sí! —espeta Zayn y sus ojos se abren cuando dice la palabra, como si no hubiera querido hacerlo.

Pero lo ha dicho ya y ahora sus pechos están abarrotados de esta conversación que no debería haber estado ocurriendo y el golpe en la puerta es posiblemente lo mejor que Niall ha podido escuchar.

—Hice té —dice Harry a través de la puerta y Niall rompe el contacto visual con Zayn. Empuja a Zayn y a sus verdades y toma el pantalón de chándal que alguien —no quiere pensar quien— puso en la mesa de noche y sale de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Da las gracias a Harry por el té y dice que después va a pasar por sus cosas y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Niall deja a Harry porque no puede pasar otro segundo allí.

**. 7 .**

Evita a todo el mundo por los próximos días. Los mensajes de Louis y las llamadas de Liam e incluso el montón de flores que Harry envía a la casa de su madre. Él había estado allí una vez, cuando empezaban a conocerse unos a otros Harry había ido con Niall durante las vacaciones de verano justo cuando lo que hay entre ellos había iniciado. Había dormido en la cama en que Niall ahora dormía. Comió en la mesa de la cocina y se rió tan fuerte que hizo eco alrededor de la habitación cuando la madre de Niall le contó las anécdotas de la juventud de Niall.

Incluso ahora con la casa tranquila, sin ni siquiera la radio que su madre siempre tenía prendida —Niall imagina que puede escuchar la voz de Harry—, la risa de Harry. Pero cuando en realidad escucha, _realmente_ escucha, no hay ningún sonido.

El día antes del funeral llega y con el Louis y Liam con las disculpas de Harry y Zayn. Algo grande pasa en la oficina y no pueden salir de ella y Niall asiente en comprensión. No era como si él esperaba que cualquiera de ellos viniera. Harry es el único que alguna vez conoció a la familia de Niall y tal vez es bueno que ninguno de ellos esté aquí. Niall tiene suficiente con la organización de las últimas cosas del funeral —Greg es un desastre aunque sea el más grande— que apenas puede funcionar. Gracias a Dios que  Eileen, la esposa de Greg, se convierte en la mano derecha de Niall cuando  se trata de la clasificación de los asuntos de su madre.

El funeral es simple y se realiza en la iglesia en la que Niall fue bautizado y en la que él descubrió por primera vez lo mucho que le gusta tocar música y cantar. El paseo por la ciudad hasta el cementerio es sombrío y las calles son tranquilas, todo el mundo viene a decirle adiós a su madre y Niall se sacude por lo mucho que echa de menos esto. La comodidad del hogar, de ser conocido y de ser aceptado y de ser _amado_.

El servicio es simple y no llora cuando lanza su flor, una rosa naranja intensa que su madre adoraba. No puede llorar más —esto lo que ha hecho por días y está bastante triste— no queda nada en él. Se pone de pie junto a la tumba con una multitud de personas a su alrededor y Niall nunca se sintió más solo. Él conoce estas caras —creció con la mayoría de ellas—, pero no es lo mismo. Su madre está metida en una caja, sin respirar—nunca más va a respirar—. Niall odia el aire que llena sus pulmones, odia la brisa en la espalda que despeina su cabello y lo peor de todo es que él odia que Greg tiene a Eileen en su brazo.

No es que los odie —al contrario, ama a Eileen. Ama a su hermano—. Son celos los que siente en su estómago y hace que sea difícil mirarlos, el brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se inclina sobre ella —este gran hombre apoyado en esta pequeña mujer que no es más que una torre de fortaleza y Niall lo _odia_ porque ¿a quién tiene él?—. Liam y Louis están detrás de él en alguna parte, él puede oír a Louis aspirando por su nariz y el ruido de Liam sonándose la nariz.

Harry ni siquiera pudo sostenerlo cuando se presentó en su casa y Zayn lo evitó desde la mañana después.

Niall no tiene a nadie y está enterrando a su madre cuando tiene solo veintiséis años y nadie debería tener que pasar por esto solo y sin embargo, aquí está. Él no sabe qué hacer con las manos. Las convierte en un puño y después las extiende porque se está congelado mientras el sacerdote continúa. Está diciendo las partes finales, alguien está moviendo la pequeña asa que llevará a su madre bajo tierra y Dios, no puede hacer esto. No puede. Está temblando y mordiendo con fuerza su labio cuando él lo siente. Una mano está apretando su antebrazo y Niall mira hacia arriba y es Zayn. Zayn mirando directamente hacia adelante, pero su dominio sobre Niall es _tan_ tangible que Niall se centra en ello. Cierra los ojos y ahí es cuando siente un brazo alrededor de su hombro, tirando de él hacia el lado opuesto. Respira y es colonia cara e invierno y todas las cosas que él asocia con Harry.

Zayn no lo deja irse y Harry solo lo mantiene en posición vertical mientras el ataúd desaparece y la multitud se dispersa y mantiene su dominio sobre Niall hasta que los hombres se mueven en silencio con palas, esperando a Niall se vaya para que puedan terminar su trabajo. Niall parpadea y se siente como la primera vez que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo. No sabe qué camino tomar.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Harry, a su derecha con voz suave.

—Liam y Lou tienen un coche esperando —Zayn dice a su izquierda después de aclararse la garganta.

Y se siente como si Niall necesitara tomar una decisión antes de irse. Cualquiera que sea la dirección que tome es como si estuviera tomando una decisión y no es justo que tenga que hacer esto ahora. No es justo que se sienta como si fuera una cuerda en un juego de tira y afloja.

Se libera de los dos, se vuelve sobre sus talones y se dirige hacia el coche. No mira hacia atrás.

**. 8 .**

La recepción es tan memorable como cualquier celebración de vida irlandesa. Hay bebidas y risas y recuerdos que tienen a todos con lágrimas de felicidad y canciones que Niall termina cantando acompañado de su vieja guitarra. Es bueno, de verdad, es una maravilla escuchar historias que conoce y que no son sobre su madre y la vida que llevaba. Alivia el dolor de su corazón y piensa que a lo mejor va a estar bien.

Entonces se encuentra con los ojos de Harry o Zayn mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación y un dolor diferente aflora en su pecho.

Los evita toda la noche. Se aparta cuando Harry lo atrapa en el pasillo cuando sale del baño. Charla con algún primo lejano cuando Zayn se acerca por su izquierda. Ignora las miradas de que Liam le está dando y se las arregla para tener una conversación con Louis que no toque cualquiera de los dramas que se desarrollan en torno a ellos. Duerme como un tronco y se despierta temprano. La casa es silenciosa y misteriosa y es una especie de consuelo, porque es un sonido al que Niall se ha acostumbrado a estas alturas.

Hace su camino hasta la cocina, pasando por encima de su tío abuelo Ed, quien se quedó dormido en el último escalón. Llena una cafetera, sabiendo que una vez que comience a hacer té, los que se quedaron en la casa querrán uno. Se sienta en la pequeña mesa redonda y apoya la cabeza sobre sus manos y respira.

—Buenos días —Niall se congela ante el sonido de la voz de Zayn.

—Te levantaste temprano —dice Niall aunque quizá suene más como una pregunta porque es notorio que Zayn es de los que duermen hasta tarde, peor que Harry cuando no tiene alguna sesión.

No hay sonido por lo que se imagina a Zayn encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sienta en la silla frente a Niall. Sus pies rozan donde Niall tiene las piernas estiradas. Los empuja hacia arriba y ahí es cuando Harry entra, bostezando ruidosamente.

El estómago de Niall se da vuelta y realmente no debió de haber bebido tanto como lo hizo. Fue a raíz por lo de su madre, la cerveza y el whisky y todo lo demás se sentía _bien_ en ese momento. Sin embargo, no ahora. No con Harry y Zayn sentados frente a él sin decir nada el uno al otro y ni a él tampoco.

El sonido de los silbidos del agua hirviendo rompe la tensión —mientras Niall se levanta rápidamente de su silla y ambos muchachos lo imitan con un grito de "yo voy por él".

Harry llega primero, está sentado más cerca y Zayn se sienta de nuevo en su lugar con un suspiro. Niall pasa los dedos por las líneas que él y Greg han tallado en la madera a través de los años y decide no mirar hacia donde él puede sentir a Zayn mirándolo fijamente. Escucha como Harry encuentra las tazas y el té —no le pregunta a Niall donde están, y hace que Niall se pregunte qué más recuerda Harry de su visita de años atrás—. Por otra parte, la madre de Niall era una amante de las costumbres, nada ha cambiado en el diseño de toda la casa.

—Leche para Malik y dos de azúcar y una pizca de leche para Nialler —dice Harry, poniendo las tazas sobre la mesa delante de los dos.

—Tres —dice Zayn, sin levantar la vista cuando Harry le ha dado su taza.

Harry frunce el ceño, parece un poco confundido cuando su mirada se desplaza de donde él está sonriendo a Niall para mirar a Zayn—. No, él siempre lo toma con dos.

—Tres —dice Zayn otra vez con un poco más de fuerza y mira hacia arriba, directamente a Niall.

Harry se ríe como cuando está nervioso —nada como su carcajada habitual— y Niall traga saliva.

—Son tres. Siempre dice dos, pero cuando él lo hace le pone tres.

—Lo he visto hacer té durante años, Zayn. Creo que sé cómo mi novio toma su té. Y Niall se estremece porque...

—¿Novio? —Zayn le pregunta, se nota sorprendido por su tono y sus cejas levantadas, casi tocando su flequillo que ahora está libre de productos.

—Hemos estado follando durante los últimos dos años, Zayn —Harry dice y Dios, esto es todo lo que Niall quiso que Harry dijera, pero no así. No como reclamando ser propietario de algo que él realmente nunca parecía querer. Algo que no parecía importarle en absoluto.

—Son tres —murmura Niall porque en realidad no puede encontrar su voz—. Siempre han sido tres cuando lo hago yo, pero Louis siempre me está diciendo tanta mierda sobre arruinar el té que a la gente le digo que son dos.

Están todos en silencio y el único sonido es el del camión de la basura y una perro que ladra y es la peor clase de silencio en el que Niall haya estado.

—Bueno, supongo que Zayn te conoce mejor —dice Harry en voz baja y luego está el sonido de la puerta trasera y Niall sabe sin mirar que Harry se ha ido.

La tensión en el aire es gruesa y Niall lo odia. Se siente como si fuera la última muñeca en el estante y hubieran dos niñas peleando por ella y es horrible.

—Enterré a mi mamá ayer.

—Lo sé.

—Enterré a mi mamá y yo no debería... —Niall niega con la cabeza y empuja su silla hacia atrás—. Voy a volver a la cama. Creo que los dos necesitan irse.

—Está bien.

—Voy a... hablaremos cuando llegue a casa.

—Bueno.

Niall sale de la habitación. No mira hacia atrás. No da la vuelta. Su cabeza cae en la almohada y espera que ellos se hayan ido cuando se despierte.

**. 9 .**

Le toma tres semanas para volver a ver a cualquiera de ellos. Tres semanas de pensar y poner su vida en perspectiva y tres semanas de evitar a Liam y Louis porque ellos lo _saben_ y él no, no quiere tener la ayuda de nadie en esto.

El cielo es de un azul brillante cuando se acerca a una puerta familiar. En realidad es un día perfecto. El sol ha estado fuera y brillante y el resto de Londres está absorbiendo la fortuna de un cielo despejado.

Niall no ha sido capaz de disfrutarlo mucho. Su cabeza está demasiado llena y su corazón pesado con lo que sabe que finalmente tiene que hacer. Las decisiones están tomadas y ha acomulado demasiadas noches sin dormir.

Toma una respiración profunda antes de llamar a la puerta. El azul le recuerda como siempre a la Tardis —el interior es mucho más grande que el modesto exterior—. La puerta se abre y Niall sostiene una mano enfrente del otro chico antes de que pueda decir _hola_.

—Tengo mucho que decir y necesito decirlo propiamente para no olvidarlo —comienza Niall, el otro chico inclina la cabeza y Niall lame sus labios, preparándose y listo para comenzar.

—Siempre quise ser amado. Quería tener a esa persona que se diera cuenta cuando yo estuviera mal y que supiera exactamente cómo arreglarme. Siempre he querido a alguien agradable, alguien que fuera todo lo que yo no y que me hiciera sentir mejor solo por estar allí. Quería a alguien que me conociera, que quisiera conocerme —hace una pausa y mira a los ojos que no ha dejado de pensar desde que salió de Irlanda. Tal vez antes.

—Entonces caí en esta cosa que se sentía como amor, pero mayormente no. Pensé que si yo quería lo suficiente, estaba lo suficiente, sería suficiente. No lo fue. Fue fácil y luego más difícil cuando sentí lo que yo pensaba que era amor. Hubiera deseado que fuera amor. Deseaba algo que no era, que nunca iba a ser hasta que tú hiciste que sintiera de otra manera.

—No lo siento.

—Yo sé que no lo haces. No quiero que lo hagas —Niall suspira y se acerca—. ¿Sabes qué fue la primera vez que me llamó más que amigo? La primera vez que decía saber algo de mí- Yo ni siquiera sabía que él sabía que yo bebo té. Siempre me pidió café cuando salíamos.

Zayn niega con la cabeza, pero hay esta sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios. —¿Sabe que no bebes café a menos que tenga whisky?.

Niall se ríe porque él tiene razón. Por supuesto que tiene razón.

—No bebes café y tomas té con tres cucharadas de azúcar y un chorrito de leche. Parpadeas más con el ojo derecho cuando estás concentrado en algo, cuando sirves una cerveza o cuando siempre sonríes cuando llega una idea a tu cabeza —él extiende la mano, los dedos se deslizan sobre el hombro de Niall con cautela para no asustarlo.

—Tienes un lunar justo aquí —Niall tiembla cuando Zayn presiona bajo su mandíbula, a la derecha de su oído—. No creo que nadie más sepa que está ahí. Es pequeño pero puedes verlo cuando realmente ríes o cuando inclinas la cabeza hacia atrás y resoplas.

—No lo hago —Niall grazna y Zayn se acerca, él tiene su otra mano en la mejilla de Niall y Niall parpadea rápidamente mirando a los ojos de Zayn, cálidos y transparentes por la luz del sol.

—Sí —Zayn dice en voz baja, su otra mano se desliza hacia arriba y ahora las dos están en la cara de Niall, su aliento está chocando con la cara de Niall y todo lo que Niall está pensando se libera cuando los labios de Zayn cepillan los suyos.

Él agarra las caderas de Zayn, con los pulgares ajustados sobre los huesos de la cadera y tararea cuando Zayn prensa la lengua contra la comisura de sus labios. Respira por la nariz en un apuro cuando sus labios se abren y Zayn se introduce haciendo encajar más sus lenguas. Los besos de Zayn son lentos y dulces —como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo— y Niall lo besa igual. Aprieta las caderas de Zayn con las manos cuando quiere cambiar la dirección del beso y los dedos de Zayn se deslizan por el pelo de Niall, sosteniéndolo.

Se besan y se besan y Niall no sabe dónde está. Solo sabe que Zayn lo quiere lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la calle, para sostener su mano en público y para saber como hace su té y otras cosas, y eso es un comienzo.


End file.
